Knowing You
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: -after Only Three Days- Tezuka asks Oishi some difficult questions, and Oishi does his best to brush it off. But emotions seem to be running high as Tezuka just wants to show how much he cares. -Super fluffy-


OH MY GAWD.

I started this like so long ago as a sequel to 'Only Three Days' but never actually finished it. Of course it turned out different than I had first anticipated, but at least its done! I actually really, really, really love this one alot. Anyway, this is dedicated to a Bear who was so upset with me for taking forever to finish this. This is for you and everyone else who loves my work - especially Capture!verse.

**Disclaimer**: As stated many times before, I don't own PoT.

* * *

"I didn't know you had dated before."

_Damn._ Oishi thought he had avoided this whole thing. It had been a week since Tezuka had returned home and no mention of that entirely awkward phone "conversation" had been brought up besides Fuji's offhand observation that Oishi hadn't been taking his phone to work since that day. And he really hadn't thought Tezuka himself would bring up - it just didn't seem like something he would do. Especially not when they were like this - somewhat relaxed in bed.

Oishi was on his laptop trying to come up with a good response to his sister's email, which consisted of: 'What have you been doing the past few months? Have you started seeing anyone? I haven't heard from you in forever!' Which did pose a bit of a problem, because he had yet to try and figure whether it was more likely for him to be disowned or just put into therapy when they found out exactly _who_ and _how_ he was in a relationship. Tezuka's question certainly didn't help him find an answer, though it did provide him with somewhat of a distraction. It wasn't necessarily a welcome distraction, but he really couldn't be choosy when it came to these things.

Oishi glanced over at Tezuka who was lying on his stomach, head turned to face Oishi. His glasses were off, and Oishi received the full impact of those violet eyes staring at him piercingly. He should be used to it by now, that heavy stare - after all, Tezuka had always looked at him the same way. The only difference was that now, Oishi knew _why_ Tezuka looked at him like that.

"Did that question make you uncomfortable?" Tezuka asked slowly, not so much sorry as he seemed to be curious. "Did it end badly?"

"I don't think it started enough to end badly." Oishi muttered, almost bitterly. He glanced over at Tezuka to see if he had noticed Oishi's tone. "I didn't date him really, we were just...you know."

"Friends with benefits?" Tezuka said slowly, his voice a little odd, as though he couldn't quite believe it. It didn't seem to faze him as Oishi's face started to turn red. He sat up, stretching and breathing a deep sigh. His eyes never seemed to leave Oishi as he continued to speak. "Was it your roommate?"

"No..it was someone I met." Oishi said shortly, moving to shut down the laptop. Suddenly he didn't really feel like doing much typing - or even staying in this room. "It was nothing." He added before putting the laptop on the floor next to the bed. Flopping back onto the bed, he covered his eyes with his arm and gave a heavy sigh. "Nothing at all."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence as each of them seemed to delve into their own thoughts. Then suddenly Oishi felt a gentle touch on his cheek, light and almost hesitant. He blinked, moving his arm to see Tezuka leaning over him, looking concerned. Oishi didn't move, and neither did Tezuka, instead they just stared at each other, as though not quite sure what was supposed to happen next. The situation seemed stuck between 'needed' and awkward. Because for some _strange_ reason he didn't shy away from Tezuka's touch but the fact that is was _Tezuka_ made it so much more awkward.

"I love you."

Oishi almost choked and his eyes widened as he stared at Tezuka. He said it so matter-of-factly, so easily. There was no hesitation or forced reassurance put behind it, just a statement. A true, three worded and utterly earth-shattering statement. _I swear, they are both _trying_ to kill me._

"Please," Oishi gasped, blinking a few times. "warn me before you say things like that." _You know I can't handle that much pressure,_ Oishi accused silently, trying to glare up at Tezuka. A small smile - or maybe it was a smirk, graced Tezuka's face. It was almost worth it, really, Oishi being surprised like that. He rather liked _seeing_ Tezuka happy sometimes, than just having to _know_ instinctively. "But..thank you."

Something flitted across Tezuka's eyes, something reproach or maybe disbelief. Oishi looked away suddenly, his cheeks heating up at the severity of that look. He heard a sigh and then Tezuka's lips were on his neck, soft and gently, as though trying not to alarm him. Oishi wanted very badly to turn his head and look at Tezuka, but his body seemed to be trying to decide whether or not this was okay or not. "Tezuka --."

"I love you." Tezuka said against his skin, his voice soft as though now trying to reassure him. "I love you because you are kind." Tezuka's hand moved to grasp Oishi's, firmly clasping them together. Tezuka moved back, and Oishi immediately turned to face him, a half-surprised and half-embarrassed look on his face as he tried to speak. Tezuka leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss before he could speak, slow and gentle and he coaxed Oishi to respond.

Oishi wondered how he ended up in these situations, and whether or not this would become a regular thing. Okay, he knew it would become a regular thing - so it was whether or not he could get used to it. He would have to admit, Tezuka's approach was a lot more...adaptable than Fuji's. Tezuka seemed to be giving him time to think and act - but Fuji was about giving the greatest pleasure as fast as he could...before Oishi could say no. This, this...it was like Tezuka was trying to tell him something - something that he couldn't quite explain in words.

"Tezuka, you don't.." Oishi said as they broke this kiss, his mind slightly hazy as he tried to speak properly. But Tezuka stubbornly shook his head, as though trying to tell Oishi that he needed to do this. "I don't quite understand." Oishi reached up with his free hand to run his fingers through Tezuka's hair, pressing his lips together as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. The roles had suddenly reversed and Oishi realized that he had all the power at this point - and it looked like Tezuka didn't expect much. "Whatever you need." Oishi said slowly. "Its okay."

Tezuka's eyes widened as he looked down Oishi, but he managed to say. "Thank you." Before letting go of Oishi's hand and gently grasping the bottom of Oishi's shirt. He looked up at Oishi quickly before down at his hands. He slowly began to lift Oishi's shirt, as though ready to let go as soon as Oishi protested. He could barely seem to contain his relief as Oishi helped him get the shirt off. He sucked in a sharp breath as he smoothed on hand up Oishi's chest, almost hesitantly, carefully avoiding his nipples.

"I won't break." Oishi laughed breathlessly, trying to seem much more confident than he felt. The contact was making Oishi's skin tingle in a way which made him wonder just how much resisting he was actually doing. He looked up at Tezuka, a little worried, as the other looked at what a loss to do. A snap decision led Oishi start pulling on Tezuka's shirt, his cheeks flushing as he realized just what he was implying by his compliance. "So.."

"..because you are amazing." Tezuka whispered, seemingly to himself and he leaned down kissed Oishi's collarbone. He placed one of his hands on Oishi's stomach while the other grasped Oishi's shoulder as for support. His slow kisses along Oishi's collarbone gave way to light nips down his chest as the hand on Oishi's stomach slowly went up to rub one of Oishi's nipples. Prompting a sharp squeal from the other, and he hesitated for an instant. "I didn't--"

"Its okay." Oishi said sharply, bringing his hand to Tezuka's shoulder and squeezing gently. "I just got surprised."

Tezuka looked at him carefully, the hand on Oishi's shoulder tightening slightly as though he were making a difficult decision. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, lowering his head so that it rested on Oishi's chest, just below his chin. He could hear the rapid beating of Oishi's heart and couldn't help but wonder if it was from excitement or nervousness. With Oishi it was hard to tell what was going on in that head of his.

"….I'm sorry…if I did something wrong.." He heard Oishi's gentle voice above him. For a moment, Tezuka thought he heard the overtones of relief and found himself more determined than ever to keep himself in control. Oishi was always so willing to please - temptingly easy to take advantage of….

"Hn. You are fine." _Perfect._ Tezuka decided to keep that to himself, wanting this to be as comfortable as possible - the last thing he needed was to start acting like Fuji. Instead, he kept his eyes closed tightly, relaxing his body against Oishi's and simply listening and thanking God that he could even be this close. "Quiet now."

He felt Oishi shift at once, but the other did not make a sound as he got comfortable. For a moment Oishi seemed tense, but then his body relaxed and they laid together on the bed in a comfortable silence. Tezuka felt his own breaths begin to match with Oishi's and soon he felt his thoughts seemed to slip away and his whole body seem to become numb with impending sleep.

"….you too." Tezuka heard as he felt a hand gently on his head, fingers threading through his brown hair. And Tezuka couldn't help but be glad he was falling asleep, the last thing he wanted was for Oishi to see him cry.

* * *

God Tezuka you closet Woobie.

Hope you all enjoyed, reviews are muchly appreciated,

Tabis!


End file.
